Hidden Secrets
by DreamLess16
Summary: [After The Reckoning] It's been five months since the Edison group, the teams heads up to Canada hoping to get away but will things go as planned? Please R&R. Disclaimer: I sadly don't own DP D: Rated T for some possible swearing.
1. The File

It's been about five months since our battle with the Edison group, we were all still on the run, I couldn't go back to my dad I can't involve him in this. I sighed and sat up, the motel room is dark with light slightly coming in through the window, I blinked my eyes several times to attempt to wake my brain up. I stood up and scanned the room, Kit and Simon slept on one bed and Tori being the bitchy princess she is got the bed to herself but on the bright side Derek and I slept beside each other, even though it was on the uncomfortable motel floor. I suddenly felt something behind me, my first instinct was I had risen a corpse, it gripped my shoulders I tensed up my body.

"Chloe it's me." It whispered, then I knew it was only Derek. He was very sneaky being a werewolf and all, his favorite past time is either scaring me or attempting to be romantic. I turned my head and smirked at him.

"Just love to scare me huh?" I whispered he simply shrugged and turned me around to face him, he pulled me into a hug, I wrapped my tiny arms around his neck.

"So do you know where were headed next?" I whispered still pressed against his large body, I felt him shrug his shoulders then mutter something so quiet I couldn't apprehend. I pushed us apart and stood up, suddenly something didn't feel right, I bolted out of the motel Derek following me. I stopped running when I made it to the sidewalk, I whipped my head left and right trying to figure out what that strange feeling is. I heard gurgling coming from an old house across from the motel my body tensed waiting to see the rotting corpse come into view, I saw the corpse drag its grotesque body from the darkness. Derek sat me down.

"It's okay, I wont tell my dad just release it." He whispered in my ear, I nodded and tried to picture the corpse as best as I could. Dark hair, dark brown eyes, a slender body, the man had freckles covering his light skin. I could still hear the corpse dragging itself closer, I concentrated harder on the picture in my mind. "Set him free." I screamed in my mind, the corpse suddenly stopped I quickly opened my eyes seeing the man's body sprawled out across the road. Derek pulled me up and quickly ran over to the body, I still really didn't understand my powers I always rose corpses out of the blue after a while it seems to get in the way, my powers were completely out of control. Derek grabbed the body and dragged it under a tree and left it there, I stood there mind whirling with so many thoughts I couldn't comprehend, Derek grabbed my arm tugging me backwards knocking me off balance but before I fell to the ground Derek caught me with ease, I laughed as we walked back into the motel room seeing Simon, Kit and Tori all awake. I stopped dead in my tracks "Oh god do they know?" I thought, they all had their arms crossed I tensed.

"What's wrong?" Derek said voice echoing through the small motel room Mr. Bae sighed heavily.

"We have to cross the boarder, to Canada." Mr. Bae said, he obviously didn't want to have to resort to that, but to cross the boarder Tori would have to make Fake ID's for us not to be caught up in the system. Tori grabbed her computer bag from under her bed and opened it up getting to work on making up new ID's, I walked over to Tori and stared at her computer screen, her fingers moved quickly across the keys as she typed up new identities for us, she stopped and turned around to look at Simon and Mr. Bae.

"I need a high quality printer and some thin leather." Tori said, they both nodded and headed out to get the items, Derek and I stayed with Tori. I walked over and sat on my sleeping bag playing with my pendant it's pretty magenta colour made it more beautiful from the plain red it used to be, Tori suddenly gasped, I jumped up quickly.

"What Tori?" I said, she focused back onto her computer screen a frown shaping her face, she breathed.

"It's about your mother's death." She said looking at me, I ran over to her grabbing the laptop from her scrolling through the classified file, I wasn't even going to ask why Tori hacked the FBI's data to get this.

_Case File #1203 _

_Name: Jennifer Saunders._

_Date of Birth: N/A_

_Status: Deceased_

_Marital Status: Married_

_Number of Children: 1_

_Emergency Contact: Lauren Fellows. Relationship to person: Sister_

_ Mrs. Jennifer Saunders was in a car crash resulting in her death, Mr. Steve Saunders' car was t-boned by a large truck, it ended up hitting the passenger side instantly killing Mrs. Saunders. Caught the man responsible. Note: No other possibilities were established in the exploration of this case._

I just stared at the screen tears welling up in my eyes, I hadn't even noticed that Derek was beside me slightly rubbing my back. I had a strange feeling as to why they didn't even explore anymore possibilities into my mother's death, I moved my finger across the mouse pad clicking on the picture of the crime scene, it quickly brought up a few photos. I saw my dad's demolished car and my mom's mangled body sitting in the passenger seat, then I noticed something scorch marks that weren't made by the crash, because they looked kinda familiar. A tear escaped my eye, Derek quickly wiped it away, I really didn't know what to think, I looked up a Tori.

"Can you print this, so I can actually figure out what happened?" I said Tori smirked and nodded, I knew I could count on these guys we've been through a lot but now my main focus to find out what actually happened to my mom.

**New story I'm working on, Read&Review and tell me what you think c: **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	2. A Clue?

Simon and Mr. Bae came through the door, Simon had the bag of leather and Mr. Bae had the giant box holding the printer, Simon walked towards Derek and I.

"Derek what's wrong with Chloe?" Simon asked Derek, they all knew after I've been crying not to talk to me for the simple reason my stutter gets crazy and I end up stuttering on every word.

"Tori hacked the FBI website database and found Chloe's mom's case file." Derek said swiftly without missing a beat, Simon nodded and handed the leather to Tori. I continued to look at the file trying to figure out what actually happened to my mother, I handed Tori her laptop so she could finish making the passports. I just sat thinking about my mom's case, I sighed and stood up clearing my throat to get everyone's attention.

"D-Do you guys think w-we could stay in the states until I can figure out my mothers case?" I said shyly, I didn't really know how to ask the question properly, Mr. Bae thought for a minute and quickly nodded.

"I think we could stay for another week, but after that we have to cross the boarder." He said, we all nodded. Tori printed up my mother's case file, I snatched it from the printer and flipped through the short two page file. There wasn't much to go on from this, the FBI obviously knew something about Project Genesis but they didn't didn't file anything about it. Was the government funding it? I honestly had no idea about anything, I was just a slightly awkward high school girl emphasis on 'was'. Now I'm a genetically altered out of control necromancer which made things so much better, sarcasm intended. I carefully folded up the pieces of paper and tucked them into my jeans I'd look at them later. I got off the bed and headed towards the door Derek catching my elbow before I could touch the door knob.

"Where are you going?" Derek said whispering into my ear, I turned myself around to face him.

"For a walk." I said quietly, so quiet only Derek's ears could pick up, he sighed and nodded but I already knew he was coming with me, I spun back around and opened the door walking out waiting for Derek to come out, but after a few minutes he didn't, was he actually letting me go somewhere by myself? I placed a huge smile on my face as I headed to the sidewalk. I heard out motel room door close, I slowly turn to see Derek pulling his jacket on I sighed as he came up beside me.

"I thought you were actually going to let me go somewhere on my own." I said a frown drooping on my face, he simply chuckled and gripped my hand.

"You only wish Chloe." Derek said smirking, I playfully bumped him with my hip knocking him slightly off balance.

"Smart ass." I said laughing, Derek laughed with me, as we walked around the block. I stayed close to Derek keeping my mind on him, if my brain thinks of anything else I'll just end up accidentally rising another corpse. We made it back to the motel and walked into the room, Simon and Tori working hard on making fake passports, I grabbed her laptop to see the names she made up.

Chloe Saunders: _Cleo Kimiri_

Derek Souza:_ Dean Lenero_

Simon Bae:_ Steven Mudern_

Kit Bae: _Kyle Mudern_

Victoria Enright:_ Valerie Vecett_.

I laughed at the fake name Tori gave me, It was so close to my name it was kinda ridiculous but I just shrugged it off a names a name I'll just have to deal with it at least for now.

"Alright, everyone stand up against the wall." Tori said, I sighed and walked over to the wall quickly fixing my hair that was now a orange colour from the black dye, I tried washing the dye out as best as I could but it didn't turn out right but I look better in orange hair than black. I stood flat against the wall Tori taking each of our pictures uploading them to her laptop so she could print them out and make our passports, I pulled my mother's file out of my jeans unfolding it, I looked at the file trying to figure out if my mother's death was accidental or murder. I sighed and carefully folded the papers back up and stuck them back in my jeans, Mr. Bae stood in front of me.

"Could I see the file?" He asked while a generous smile on his face, I nodded and pulled the folded file from my pocket, I handed it to him, he took it and went to sit on the bed next to Tori as she still worked on her laptop. Several facial expressions crossed Mr. Bae's face as he looked at the papers, I had no idea what he was thinking, he mumbled something but I didn't hear it, then Derek gripped my arm and pulled off the bed and into the closet.

"Der-" I tried saying, he placed a finger over my mouth I shooed it away.

"I heard my dad say something about someone named Diane." He said a tone in his voice I had never heard but why did I recognize that name? Then it hit me, Tori's mom but Derek had already killed her, well it was a clue, there was still much more to figure out. Derek opened the closet door letting me walk out first, everyone was still busy getting everything together, I grabbed my bag and started packing the extra clothes I haven't put away since we've been here for about a week. Mr. Bae walked over to me and handed the papers back to me, I folded them back up and shoved back into my jeans. I stared outside, the sun was setting, Tori had finally finished all of the passports, she yawned and curled up into bed turning off the light I just sat on my sleeping bag staring outside. Derek curled up beside me, Mr. Bae and Simon were already sleeping, I stayed awake just thinking about how crazy my life has been the past eight months or so. I lied down and snuggled up to Derek falling asleep much quicker than usual.

**Chapter 2! c: I hope you guys like this chapter and the way I going with my story! :P**

**Thanks for Reading :D**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	3. They're Back!

I had a nightmare of the Edison Group coming back and killing all of my friends and using me as a weapon to fight for them, I jolted awake breathing heavily grasping my pendant for comfort. I felt Derek grab my shoulder.

"Chloe?" Derek said, trying to turn me to face him I stayed stiff but when I did that he shook me continuously until I faced him.

"What Derek?" I yelled turning to him, he looked at me with wide eyes.

"What's wrong?" He whispered, I sighed tears threatening.

"I-I had a ni-nightmare." I attempted to say, Derek just hugged me.

"It's okay." He just whispered that over and over in my ear, I pushed us apart, I wasn't sure if I should tell him about my nightmare if he asks later I'll tell him but for now, I need some more sleep, I tucked my pendant under my shirt and lied back down I curled up into a ball and fell asleep although my mind was still spinning from the dream. I woke up to the sun beaming in my eyes I quickly sat up to avoid the light, I looked around the room everyone was gone, I jumped up getting a better look around the room, I spotted a note on the table it said:

_Gone to get breakfast, be back in 45._

_-Derek_

I sighed, I was worried they left me behind since my powers were getting stronger and more out of control I honestly didn't know how much more I could handle or how much they could keep me safe. I sat on Tori's bed waiting for them to come back. The door opened about five minutes later, they all walked in food in hand, Derek handed me a brown paper bag, I opened it seeing Styrofoam boxes sitting neatly in the bag along with forks and knives, I grabbed the largest box and opened it large pancakes slathered with syrup sat inside, I grabbed the bag and pulled a fork out and stuck it in the pancakes, I quickly ate fulling my hungry stomach. After I was done eating I threw away my garbage and headed out the door for a run, the only time Derek lets me go somewhere on my own, even though it's just around the block. I opened the door and walked out, I spotted an usual black SUV sitting on the side of the road I ignored it and started jogging, as I rounded the first corner I looked behind me only to see the SUV slowly following me, I started to pick up my pace dashing the rest of the way back. I burst through the door.

"They're back." I practically yelled in an instant they all jumped up and ran back outside with me, as the SUV screeched to a halt they rolled down the window and the barrel of a gun peaked out, Derek grabbed me and drove behind a brick wall as bullets spewed from the window, Tori shot spells at the SUV one spell made it tip over, we saw that as our chance to escape. We all ran back into the room grabbing our bags we always had to carry light, I threw my bag over my shoulder rushing to get back out, the men had climbed out of their tipped over SUV. Mr. Bae's van was parked around the corner, we ran and kept running, Derek had me close to him Mr. Bae and Tori shot spells as we made it to the van to keep them off of us, Simon shot a spell just before he hopped in the van. Derek pulled me in and sat me next to him, Tori was still casting random spells at them.

"Tori! Get in the van!" I screamed out the door Derek pulled me back into the van by my hips, Tori jumped in the van moments later closing the door behind her Mr. Bae stepping on the gas. I didn't know where we were headed now, after about twenty minutes of driving we made it to the harbor.

"Alright everyone out." Mr. Bae said, we all climbed out, Mr. Bae motioned for Derek to help him, Derek tossed me his bag as they went behind the van to start pushing it into the water, I was about to say something when Tori pulled me back and covered my mouth.

"It's so they can't track us." She whispered then in an instant let me go, I stepped forward handing Derek his bag he took and and wrapped a single arm across my shoulders. Our next thing to do was to buy a new car since we kinda pushed the other one into the harbor. Mr. Bae decided to set us up in a motel for the night since shit went down today it wasn't the best idea but we had no choice. Like the last motel Simon and his dad shared a bed and Tori got the other one since she doesn't share well with others, I'm sure she still hated me but we are working on that. I unrolled my sleeping bag against the wall and grabbed a plastic bag with my toothbrush and toothpaste inside, I headed to the bathroom items in hand. I stood in front of the sink pulling out my toothbrush and paste, I uncapped the toothpaste and spread it across my toothbrush. I turned on the tap letting water run over my toothbrush, I started to brush my teeth I glanced up at the mirror only to see Derek looming over me of course me being who I am I jumped backwards knocking Derek into the bathtub, I turned around.

"Derek?" I said hoping I didn't hurt him, he just started bursting out laughing I sighed turning around and continued to brush my teeth. After I was finished I walked out and sat on my sleeping bag pulling out a sketchbook and a pencil case to keep myself entertained, without warning Tori turned off the light, I sighed and put my sketchbook away and lied down Derek cuddling close, after a few minutes of rolling around trying to get comfortable I finally fell asleep.

**Taadaa, Chapter 3!, Thanks for all the Reviews they mean a lot to me c:  
**

**Let me know how you like this so far :D**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	4. Across The Boarder

I woke up to someone making way too much noise, I sat up and peered around the room the only people that were not there were Tori and Mr. Bae, I got up and headed to the bathroom were the noises were coming from. I walked into the bathroom to see Tori getting ready, I didn't say anything to her I just stood in front of the mirror and began fixing my hair, I pulled it back into a simple ponytail just to keep my hair out of my face. Tori left the bathroom leaving a mess on the vanity, I thought about yelling at her about it but I decided no to since I would get an ear full of random things she doesn't like about me. I walked out of the bathroom and sat next to a sleeping Derek. Mr. Bae came in the door waking Simon and Derek up instantly, he pulled the new car keys from his pocket and jingled them meaning it's time to head out, I jumped to my feet and started rolling up my sleeping bag shoving it into my bag. I slipped on my sneakers and walked out the door Derek, Simon and Tori following me out, Mr. Bae led us all to a silver van that was parked near the street. I got in and sat down, Derek sitting next to me as always, Tori sat in the front seat and Simon in back. After only twenty minutes of driving Simon and Tori started a giant fight over something, I was ignoring them.

"Alright that's enough!" Mr. Bae yelled which shut them up quite quickly and I slightly giggled to myself, I stared outside the window watching the trees whip past us as we drove down the highway.

"How long do you think it's gonna take to reach the boarder?" I asked Mr. Bae he looked into the rear view mirror.

"About 4 hours." He said sounding not so enthusiastic about it, I just politely smiled. I peered my head around my seat seeing Simon doodling something, he looked up and smirked and then continued to draw, lately we don't talk much but I try to make conversation once in a while, I peered back around the seat.

"What are you drawing?" I asked Simon, he looked back up at me.

"Not sure, just letting my mind wander." Simon said moving the pencil along the sheet of paper.

"Could I see?" I asked grabbing the sketch book.

"No-" He tried to say, but I already had the book flipping through the pages to see many drawings of me, did he still have feelings for me? even though I went on one date with him then ditched him for his adoptive brother, I sighed and gave him back his book we didn't talk much after that. Tori and Mr. Bae had a conversation about supernatural people and how many different types there are.

"Well, there's half demons, necromancers, witches, sorcerers and werewolves." Mr. Bae said to Tori she smirked.

"But lately I've heard about experiments of scientists heightening senses in supernaturals." Mr. Bae added, Tori looked at him with a startled look on her face, I just hoped we don't meet any of those types when we get to our destination. Speaking of that all I knew where we going was a town in a place called Ontario I've never been to Canada so I had no idea what we were in for. I guess I fell asleep from boredom because when I woke up we were at the boarder.

"Passports." The man said, Mr. Bae grabbed all our fake passports and handed them to the man. He went inside his booth within a few minutes he came back out passports in hand passing them back to Mr. Bae and motioned us to go forwards, we inched forwards then went steadily down the long stretch on road until we actually crossed into Canada. We were finally out of the states, I hoped we could start new here but I wasn't getting my hopes up.

"How much longer until we make it to the town were staying at?" Derek ask his dad, he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe another six hours." Mr. Bae answered Derek just sighed and slouched down further in his seat, I touched his shoulder and smiled he gave me a slight smirk he wasn't too happy about the drive but hopefully we would find a motel soon so we all can get some rest especially Mr. Bae since he's the only one who could drive. It wasn't more than ten minutes before Mr. Bae found a small motel for us to stay the night, Mr. Bae stepped out of the van and went to check us in, the only problem with motels is that you only get two beds. Hopefully when we make it to where were headed so that I can actually have an actual bed, Mr. Bae came back minutes later motioning us to come out, Tori got out, Derek, me, then finally Simon. We followed Mr. Bae to the room, Tori claiming the first bed and Simon claiming the other but he always let his dad sleep with him so obviously me and Derek had the oh so comfortable floor. I opened my bag pulling out my sleeping bag and rolled it out on the floor near the corner of the room, Derek laying his right beside mine. I headed into the bathroom with my bag locking the door behind me, I dug inside my bag and pulled out my pajama pants quickly changing out my jeans. A loud knock at the door made me jump.

"Come on Chloe hurry up." Tori's voice filled with anger, I quickly opened the door and rushed out not even daring to glance at Tori. I walked over to Derek who sat against the war listening to music, I sat myself next to him snagging an ear bud from him and sticking it into my own ear. He was listening to a slow beat which soothed me, I leaned my head on his shoulder. Suddenly the lights turned off, Derek turned on his ipod slightly lighting up the room. Derek turned his face to me leaning down pressing his lips against mine, in the middle of out kiss I yawned Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up." Tori yelled, I giggled and gave Derek back his ear bud sliding down into my sleeping bag falling asleep within minutes.

**Here's chapter 4 :] **

**I'm actually liking where I'm taking my story. So please Read & Review.**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	5. Long Road Ahead

I woke up at dawn light was barley coming through the window, I sat up and looked around the room seeing everyone still sleeping I sighed and attempted to untangle myself from Derek which was not going so well.

"Derek." I whispered and his eyes fluttered open.

"What Chloe?" He said then immediately re-closing his eyes.

"I would like to get up." I said, he sighed rolling over letting me go free I got myself out from my sleeping bag and got up to get dressed for the long ride today. I picked up my bag heading to the bathroom, I closed the door behind me turning on the lights. I took a clean pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt, I quickly changed throwing my dirty clothes in my bag and quietly got out of the bathroom. I walked over to sleeping bag but I ended tripping over Derek's legs, as soon as I hit the floor Derek sat up wondering what happened.

"Chloe?" He questioned those green eyes piercing through me, I got myself to my knees.

"Yeah?" I said rubbing my forehead.

"What happened?"

"I fell over your legs." I said crawling over to my sleeping bag, he laughed.

"Sorry." He said, I just shrugged it off. Derek ended up falling back asleep, I stayed awake just writing random scenes.

"Hello...?" A sudden voice came from no where, it was female, I jumped up trying to locate it.

"Show yourself." I said as quietly as I could.

"I-I can't..." I tried my best to picture the woman, short blonde hair, beaming blue eyes and an average build, I gave her a small mental pull. I opened my eyes seeing the transparent figure of the woman.

"What's wrong?" I asked, she just mumbled nonsense seconds later she gave an evil smirk.

"Thanks for pulling me back, you little necro." She headed near the door.

"Don't underestimate me." I said, I closed my eyes quickly picturing her, before I could banish her Tori's bedside lamp flung against the wall right beside my head, I opened my eyes Derek already standing behind me.

"Chloe what's wrong?"

"Dead half-demon." I said quickly, he sat me down letting me concentrate, everything in the room began to shake.

"Chloe?" I heard Tori's voice, I ignored her re-picturing the woman and banishing her as quickly as I could. Suddenly everything stopped shaking.

"Chloe what the hell!" Tori yelled.

"What Tori." I said.

"What's going on?" Simon chimed in.

"Nothing, it's fine." Derek said, I just walked out of the the motel, I could handle everyone yelling at each other. I sat myself on the bench that was just outside the check in for the motel, I had to let everyone calm down before I tell them what happened, I hung my head in my hands. The hairs on the back of my neck prickled up, I lifted my head only to jump a foot in the air, Derek stood in front of me.

"God, Derek you always scare me." I snapped.

"Sorry." He said smirking, he held out his hand, I smiled taking it he led me back into the motel room. I opened the motel door to see everyone else busy packing so we could get back on the road. They all stopped what they were doing to look at me, Tori walked towards me.

"So, you gonna tell us what happened?" She said.

"Sure..." I said hesitantly, Tori motioned me to sit on her bed, I didn't argue I just made my way to the bed and sat down.

"Well.. I heard someone saying hello, and tried to help the lost soul but she just used me to get out of limbo to roam the living world since she was a telekinetic half-demon. " I said trying my hardest not to stutter, Tori sighed.

"It's what we have to deal with." Simon spoke up, Tori nodded agreeing with him for once.

"Kids time to go." Mr. Bae said pulling his bag over his shoulder, I quickly rolled up my sleeping bag and shoved it into my bag rushing out the door. I jumped into the van, Derek sitting next to me... as always, Simon sat behind us and Tori in front with Mr. Bae. Derek made his dad get us all food before we started driving on the highway, we stopped at a small diner to grab some late breakfast for the long journey ahead. Derek and Mr. Bae ran inside and a few minutes later came out with bags of food, they both crawled in the van, Derek handing food to everyone.

"Ew, I'm tired of pancakes." Tori complained, I opened my Styrofoam box to see waffles inside I laughed and handed my box to Tori.

"Here let's trade." I said, she turned to me with a large smile on her face.

"Thanks Chloe." She said trading boxes with me, I grabbed a fork from the bag Derek had and began eating. After we all finished and toss the garbage we started our last long drive for a long time, Simon and Derek talked pretty much the whole time, Tori throwing in sarcastic answers while I just day-dreamed about movies as I usually do. We went down the highway at a steady speed.

"No Simon!" Derek said a growl tuning his voice.

"Aww come on Derek, show me that you really love her." Simon said an odd tone in his voice, I peered around the seat giving Simon the weirdest look.

"Come on Derek, do it." Tori chimed in, I snapped my head in her direction crossing my eyebrows.

"No." I said to the both of them, Derek just sighed.

"Fine, only if you guys leave us alone after." Derek said not happy with agreeing with them, they agreed also, me on the other hand I was not so happy about it. Derek tried for a smile but it failed, he pulled me close.

"Let's make it quick." He whispered in my ear, I smiled. He placed his fingers delicately under my chin slightly tilting up my face, since he's over a foot taller than me even when he sits he's a giant. I closed my eyes as Derek pressed his lips against mine only for a few seconds before he broke us apart, I smirked and sat myself against my seat. Both Simon and Tori sat in awe, they really didn't know the length of our relationship.

**Just read the darkest powers bonus pack 2 today, it was great c: **

**But I wish Kelley Armstrong would make more book instead of short stories, but that's what Fanfics are for xD**

**But here's chapter 5.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	6. Attacked

We finally made it to the town, I really didn't pay any attention to the name as long as we were safe I didn't care. Mr. Bae stopped the van in front of a small motel that resided just before the Trans Canada Highway, we waited for Mr. Bae to come back, hopefully this time we can get two motel rooms all of us sharing one has been quite annoying. He came up to the van moments later tossing a key to Tori "Thank God." I thought, I climbed out of the car after Derek when he got out he stopped for a moment.

"What Derek?" I said gripping his arm, he turned to me.

"There's another werewolf here." He said as calmly as he could, he hated being around others since hes a little over-protective of me but I find that sweet... sometimes.

"Derek, it's fine." Mr. Bae said squeezing his shoulder, Derek let out a low growl and followed Simon and his dad into their motel room, I helped Tori carry one of her bags since she had like three and she was to lazy to carry them all herself, she opened our motel room door walking inside throwing her bags on the bed farthest from the door, I placed her other bag on her bed and stuffed my own under my bed. After Tori got settled we went around to the guys' room, Tori knocked on the door, Simon answered.

"You guys got dinner figured out?" Tori asked her brother, he nodded.

"Pizza, should be here in about half an hour." Simon said, Derek came up behind him, Simon moved aside and let Derek out the door. Tori went inside to hang with her brother and father until the pizza came, as for Derek and I? we like to have some private time since the five of us were always together. Derek and I went behind the motel, thankfully it had a small patch of woods, although Derek is still trying to Change on command. We walked into the woods, he stopped me about twenty feet in.

"Do you think we could try it again?" He asked, I know he needed the practice and he was starting to look like his body was getting ready for another change. We walked another twenty feet until he spotted a small clearing and headed towards it, I turned away as he got undressed and into position. He let out a low growl letting me know he was ready, I lay on my back placing my hand over his re-assuring him he was okay, I cringed at the noises he made as he changed but it was just like the first time I watched him change, even if it was revolting I didn't have the heart to leave him behind. Next thing I knew he was a large black wolf lying on the ground panting, he changed a lot faster.

"Pretty little thing isn't she?" A voice said from the shadows, Derek shot up listening for any noises. Then a tall guy about 20 walked out from the shadows, he must have been the werewolf Derek sensed when we got here and right now we could go back to the motel with Derek in his wolf form, we had to stay until Derek changed back.

"What's wrong wolfy?" He said sarcastically, Derek growled placing his self in front of me, the guy started walking towards us. I couldn't help Derek, I was just a useless necromancer. The guy ran forwards whipping past us, I spun to where he went, then a howl sounded from a stretch of trees.

"He changed?" I whispered to Derek, he nudged my legs meaning that was a yes and get your ass moving, I sprinted towards a tree the guy rammed into me making me go flying. I landed against a large oak tree, I opened my eyes to see Derek the guy fighting, I scrambled crawling behind the tree trying to stay out of sight even though they could smell me.

"Chloe, Derek!" I heard Tori yell, I turned my head towards the voice.

"No Tori!" I yelled back, she came rushing towards me.

"Chloe, whats-" I stopped her by covering her mouth, I pressed my finger to my lips.

"Shhh." I said, she nodded. I peered around the tree the guy had Derek pinned then the guy went flying backwards, I looked at Tori, she shrugged.

"What? He needed some help." She said, I rolled my eyes. Suddenly Derek's back legs twitched, his body is forcing him to change back.

"Tori, keep the guy off of Derek, he's changing back." I whispered to her and she nodded, we both ran out from behind the tree, she shot spells at the guy while I ran over to Derek grabbing his clothes and forcing him into the woods so he could change back. He was panting heavily.

"Come on Derek, we don't have much time." I said, he grunted. I looked away waiting until he changed back, a hand touched my shoulder I looked to see Derek. I tossed him his clothes and he put them back on quickly, we ran back into the clearing to see Tori starting to slow down, she was getting tired quickly. She shot one more spell sending him flying, hitting hard against a tree.

"Tori come on!" I yelled, she spun around and ran towards us, we continued running until we made it to the motel. We couldn't stay here not with this other werewolf. We all burst through the door.

"What's going on?" Simon asked grabbing a slice of pepperoni pizza from the box.

"There's a werewolf here, it came after Derek and I." I said trying to catch my breath in the process, Mr. Bae turned his head towards us and sighed.

"It's too late to find another motel, we have no choice to stay here tonight." He said crossing his arms, we had no choice we all nodded and grabbed some pizza for dinner, Tori and I walked over to our room and ate. Tori was surfing the internet as usual, I stole Derek's Ipod to listen to it, it's only a matter of time until he notices that it's gone. A loud knock on our door made both Tori and I jump, she motioned for me to answer the door, I placed Derek's Ipod on my beside table. I walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it. It was the guy. The wolf that attacked us.

**Ouuu Chapter 6! annd sorry for the cliff-hanger.**

**Had to finish this quickly The Walking Dead is coming on. **

**I hope you guys like this!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	7. Killer?

I tried to slam the door but that of course was unsuccessful since hes kinda super strong. Tori screamed at the top of her lungs making my ears ring.

"Shut up!" The guy yelled, I back pedaled towards the wall.

"What do you want?" I said to the guy, he smirked.

"You." He said, that one word made me cringe with fear, he tightly gripped my wrist Tori was freaking out and being the person she is she doesn't know any incantations her powers only work when shes pissed or calm enough to think, out of all these types of moments she decides now to freak out. The guy was dragging me out the door.

"Derek!" I managed to scream before he covered my mouth, I saw their motel room open, Derek's eyes widened he turned back into the room and that's all I could remember before I passed out from lack of oxygen. I opened my eyes to see a bloodied Derek.

"D-Der..ek?" I stuttered out, my mind whirling and spinning trying to grasp on to reality, Derek carefully sat me up.

"Chloe, are you alright?" Simon asked, I slowly nodded my head, I looked at everyone blood streamed down all their faces, they all protected me.

**Derek's PoV (While Chloe was unconscious.)**

When Chloe passed out he let her fall to the ground, he dashed forwards.

"You better not interfere." The guy yelled as he swung a punch towards my face, I ducked, he was fast but I was faster being genetically engineered and all. Tori and Simon started to run over to Chloe.

"No you don't." The guy said, turning around, I used that as my shot, I punched him straight in the spine which made him fall limply on the grass, he sprung back up and coming back for revenge, he got me down on the ground he started to punch my face. I blocked one shot and threw him off of me, Tori shot spells as did Simon and my dad guarded Chloe until we could render him unconscious. He kicked Tori in the face making her fall backwards but she shot up wiping the blood from her nose and continued to shoot spells, he then went after Simon getting in a few shots before I tackled him. The guy tried going after me the most, he had a real grudge against me probably because I would do anything to protect Chloe even kill... which has happened before but it was an accident. I ran towards him giving him a good kick to the left side of his face which made him hit the ground hard, Simon used a knock back spell but it ended up hitting me causing me to fly backwards.

"Hey!" I said with anger, he smirked.

"Sorry bro." He said shooting another knock back spell this time hitting his target, the guy went soaring hitting a tree with extreme force finally knocking him out. My dad went over to restrain the guy as I went over to Chloe shaking her to wake up.

**Chloe's PoV.**

"What happened?" I asked Derek, he took a deep rugged breath.

"We have that guy restrained, he tried to take you Chloe." Derek said, I nodded.

"I know..." I said, I still felt a little sluggish, Derek helped me to my feet. I almost fell over he just scooped me up and carried me to my room, he set me on my bed and went into the bathroom. Derek came back with a towel slightly damp with water, he cleaned the dirt that covered my face. I stopped him and took the towel from him and wiped the blood and dirt from his face, I felt so bad that they got hurt because of me but this was our life it was a fight for survival. I finished wiping the blood from his face, he took the towel and went back into the bathroom. When the guy wakes up we are all going to question him. Tori and Simon came through the door their bruised face cleaned up, we all sat on my bed just thinking what we should ask him. Then Mr. Bae came through the door.

"He's waking up." He said, in unison we all jumped off my bed and went to where Mr. Bae had him tied up, as we walked up to him he squirmed trying to yell through his gag, Mr. Bae took the tied cloth from his mouth.

"We have many questions for you." Mr. Bae said, he scowled.

"Fuck off old man." He said, Mr. Bae's face twisted in anger and his kicked him straight in his face.

"Now will you answer politely?" Mr. Bae asked, the guy nodded with a startled look.

"First what's your name and who do you work for?" Mr. Bae asked when the guy didn't answer right away Mr. Bae lifted his foot.

"Alright, it's Calvin and I used to work for the Edison Group." Calvin said, we all stared in awe, anger rose inside me.

"Then what are you doing here?" I blurted out, I quickly covered my mouth regretting what I had said, he stifled a laugh.

"They asked me to follow a pretty, young necro, and take her back to their lab." He said still laughing, Derek shot forwards, I gripped his sleeve he noticed and stopped.

"Well they're not getting their mutt back." Mr. Bae said furiously, he motioned for us to get back on the room. We all ran back into the room, closing the door and locking it quickly, we sat around and said nothing. Mr. Bae came back into the room.

"Chloe, I need you right now." Mr. Bae asked a worried tone in his voice, I stood up, Derek standing with me.

"I'm coming." Derek said.

"No, only Chloe." Mr. Bae said, I mouth to Derek "It's Okay." After that I followed Mr. Bae outside, when we made it outside I saw that guy Calvin bruised, beaten then when I looked up I saw his... ghost. Mr. Bae had killed him, I know he was trying to protect us all but this was a little extreme but I wasn't going to say anything, I'd tell Derek later.

"I need you to banish his spirit." Mr. Bae asked, I simply nodded.

"Please don't!" Calvin begged, I ignored him and closed my eyes picturing him. Big brown eyes, strong build and quite tall like Derek, I gave him a hard mental shove, I opened my eyes and he was gone. Mr. Bae gripped my shoulders.

"Thanks Chloe, please don't tell them what I did." Mr. Bae asked, I nodded and went back into the room. After all that happened I completely lost my appetite, Mr. Bae made Simon and Derek go back in their room with him and I was left with Tori.

"So what happened?" Tori asked eager to get information out of me, I shook my head.

"Nothing, everything's fine." I said, she looked at me like she was going to tear me apart.

"Come on Chloe." She pleaded, I shook my head again.

"I'll let you know tomorrow right now, I need some rest." I said, she rolled her eyes and shut off the light, I just sat in bed and thought. I didn't know why I promised Tori I'd tell her, I would tell Derek first but I have to make him promise not to say anything about it.

**Here's Chapter 7 c:**

**I hope you guys like it. I certainly am, sorry if this kinda seems a little confusing. o-o**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	8. A Newcomer

I woke up and checked my watch the green lights read: 8:35am, I sat upwards and climbed out of bed.

"Tori, get up it's 8:30!" I yelled, she sat up.

"Fine.." She said rolling out of bed, a fist pounded at the door.

"Get up guys!" Simon yelled into our room.

"Were up." Tori retaliated walking into the bathroom. I pulled my bag from under my bed and hoisted it over my shoulder.

"Come on Tori, hurry up." I yelled as I walked out the door, I met the guys in the van this time Simon stole the front seat since Tori was taking forever. When she finally came out she was literally fumbling trying to carry her bags to the van, Derek got out and carried one of the bags and threw it in the back of the van, Tori came around to the front seat.

"Damn it Simon, I wanted the front seat." Tori whined, and Simon laughed.

"Too bad, you were too slow." Simon said smirking, I couldn't help but laugh. Tori climbed in the van before Derek so she didn't have to worry about climbing over Derek's legs, then Derek jumped in the van and with that we were off to a different motel, maybe even a hotel. We drove maybe forty minutes until Mr. Bae stopped the van in a large parking lot, I looked out the window and saw a pretty big hotel. The large sign read "Days Inn" I smiled, finally no more crappy motels, I was so eager to just get a good nights sleep. We all got out of the van grabbing our bags from the back of the van, we all walked in. The rest of us sat in the lobby waiting until Mr. Bae got us a room, suddenly two younger looking girls walked by.

"Why is that girl talking to herself?" One of them said to the other, I immediately jumped out of my seat and rounded the corner to see a girl about my age with the same colour hair as me.

"Ahh, can you help me?" The man she was talking to asked, as the man came towards me I heard no footstep it was a ghost.

"Maybe, first what do you want?" I asked, the girl looked at me scared did she know what she was?

"Can you release me? I'm tired of roaming his hell of a world." the man asked, I nodded and closed my eyes picturing him. Dull grey eyes, dirty blonde hair an average build and glasses, I gave him words of encouragement they sent him on his way, the girl walked towards me.

"Your just like me." She said, I nodded.

"Yes, I can also seen ghosts." I said, she smiled.

"My names Erika, Erika Hawler." She said holding out her hand, I took it and shook it.

"Mine's Chloe Saunders." I said but the face she gave was quite odd.

"What's wrong?" I asked Erika, she just shrugged it off and began smiling again.

"Nothing." She said.

"So why are you here?" I asked, she took a breath.

"I had no where else to go, I escaped them." She said, I looked shocked, what did she mean by them? I didn't say anything I just smiled. I brought her over to meet everyone.

"This is Erika." I said, she smiled and waved to everyone, the only one who looked pleased was Simon but he was always happy to see other supernaturals. I sat myself next to Derek, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, Erika sat next to me. I would have to ask Mr. Bae if she could tag along with us since she has no where to go, I just hope she's really who she says she is. Mr. Bae came back to us and noticed the new girl.

"Who's this?" He asked, I smirked.

"Her name is Erika, she a necromancer, like me." I said happily, he nodded and smiled.

"Ahh, I see, I guess shes alone?" He asked looking at her, she nodded.

"Yeah, if it's a burden, I don;t have to tag along." She said, he smiled and shook his head.

"No, no it's fine." Mr. Bae said, he pulled two key cards out of his pocket handing one to me.

"Your room is 309, ours is 308." He said, I nodded and headed to the elevator to get to our room, Tori, Erika and I headed straight for our room. I unlocked the door with the key card and rushed in, I saw only two beds.

"Would you like the bed Erika?" I asked, she smiled.

"No, it's okay I just sleep on the floor." I hadn't even realized that she had bag with her, she took out her blanket and laid it out on the floor curling up. I looked around the room, we had two giant beds, beside tables, a single bathroom and a flat screen tv mounted on the wall. I kicked off my shoes and shoved my bag under my bed, I lay thinking on what we were going to do next, then I realized Derek and I haven't talked at all today. I sighed and got off my bed, and turned around, Tori and Erika were already sleeping they both must have been really tired. I shoved the key card in my sweater pocket and left our room quietly, I walked over to the boys' room and lightly tapped on the door, so softly only Derek's werewolf hearing could hear. The door swung open and there stood Derek, tall and strong, he didn't say a word he came out and quietly closed the door.

"Hey there handsome." I said jokingly, he grunted, I stopped.

"Derek, I have to tell you something." I said looking up at him, he just stared at me.

"What Chloe?" He asked, I shook my head.

"Not here." I said, he nodded and led me into a supply closet and closed it.

"So what is it?" Derek asked, I nodded and told him everything the his dad made me do.

"But you promise not to say anything, and pretend I never told you." I said, he nodded, I couldn't understand his facial expression, he leaned down his lips touching mine, I've been craving this for nights.

"Damn, I forgot the key." A voice startled us apart, Derek listened for the guys footsteps to leave. Derek opened the door and we rushed back to our rooms, he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss before quietly getting back into his room, I unlocked my door and quietly sneaked back into the room. I crawled into bed turning off my bedside lamp and crawling into the large comfy bed and falling asleep fast.

**LOL, well here Chapter 8, I spent the last 3 or so hours writing this, its maybe 4am :P so if most of it makes no sense blame it on my tired brain xD**

**Enjoy the 2 new chapters.**

**Read & Review.**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	9. Genesis

I woke up to voices talking outside the hotel door, I quietly got up and opened the door to see Derek and Simon talking.

"Oh, morning Chloe." Simon said, Derek looked over at me with a disappointing look on his face.

"What?" I said, he sighed.

"I had to tell him Chloe." He said staring down at the carpet, I sighed.

"It's okay, I understand, I was planning on telling Tori too." I said they both nodded.

"Oh, and if you say anything I will kill you then shove your ghosts back into your dead bodies, got it?" I said, they both looked at me scared then nodded.

"Yeah, got it." Simon said, I started laughing and left the door open allowing them to come in, Erika sat up.

"Did we wake you?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No." She said smiling, I turned on my bedside lamp and Tori groaned.

"What the- What are you guys doing in here." Tori mumbled in her pillow, I laughed.

"It's almost noon, I think it's okay if they're in here." I stated, she sat up and wrapped her blanket around her. Mr. Bae came into our room.

"Alright, let's get some late breakfast." He said, Derek nodded.

"Maybe you guys should take Erika with you." I said, Simon and Derek looked at their father, he smirked.

"Sure, lets go." He said, and then they left our room. I turned to Tori.

"We should look up Erika, and make sure she is who she says she is." I said, Tori looked at me and nodded, she grabbed her bag an pulled out her laptop. Tori connected to the hotel wifi. She searched up her name, we looked into her life, she was adopted at 1 and been in the foster care system. Tori found her adoption sheet, it read:

_Name: Erika Saunders_

_Age: 1_

_Ethnicity: White_

_Birth Parent: Jennifer Saunders and Steven Saunders_

I just continued to stare at the paper, I looked at the year she was adopted, it was the year I was born. Did she hate me for that? that I was the one who made mom and dad get rid of her? I really didn't know who to react, I've been an only child for as long as I could remember and now knowing I had a sister completely freaked me out. Erika and the guys came through the door bag of food in hand, most likely it would be pancakes, waffles and breakfast sausages. They handed everyone a Styrofoam box, I opened my I had pancakes and two breakfast sausages. I smiled and dug into my food eating it quickly, since I hadn't eaten much in the past two or so days. But I wasn't sure if I should tell her, I mean I had to she was my older sister. When we were finished our breakfast, Derek and Simon wen on a run to keep in shape since the Edison group was back again. It was just us girls in the room, it took me minutes to gain the courage to tell Erika.

"Erika?" I said, she turned to me.

"Yeah Chloe?" She asked, I took a deep breath.

"Do you know?" I questioned, she gave me a confused look.

"Know what?" She said, I sighed.

"That I'm your sister." I said looking directly at her, she looked completely shocked.

"So your parents are Jennifer and Steven Saunders?" She asked, I nodded.

"Yeah, so do you hate me?" I asked, she shook her head.

"No, why would I?" Erika asked, I sighed.

"Because, they gave you up before I was born, I thought you might hate me because they gave you up to keep me." I said touching my pendant, she sighed.

"I blame them, not you." She said, which made the weird feeling went away, then I remembered "Does she know that our mother's dead?" I grabbed my bag from under my bed and dug through it looking for the pair of jeans that had the file on my mother's murder, I found them and pulled out the folded up piece of paper, I handed it to Erika.

"Read it." I said, she unfolded the paper studying it, then her face changed.

"What the hell is this?" Erika said letting the paper fall to the floor, I quickly picked it up.

"She died when I was five, but seeing this I don't think it was an accident." I said re-folding the paper and stuffing it in my bag.

"I'll help." Erika spoke up, I smiled, to be honest it was kinda weird to know that I have a sister. Derek came through the door.

"Der-" Before I could finish he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room, he ended up taking me out behind the hotel, I pulled my arm away.

"Derek what's going on." I said.

"I had to pry you away from them somehow." He said a smirk spreading across his face, I laughed. This boy thinks of the most odd ways to get me alone with him, I tugged his shirt down and pressed my lips against his, that sudden jolt still there since the first time we kissed. He move his lips with mine firmly, I suddenly something felt wrong, something very wrong. I broke apart, Derek gave me and odd look.

"Something doesn't feel right..." I said as a slight chill crept up my spine, he pulled me back inside the hotel. We went back to our own rooms, that strange feeling still hung at the back of my head, "What is that feeling?" I thought to myself, Erika turned to me.

"It's a risen corpse, you may have accidentally rose one." She said, I looked at her eyes wide, did she just read my mind? I grabbed Erika.

"Your coming with me." I said dragging her out of the hotel.

"The reason why you only feel some affects is because of the amulet." She said, I looked at her.

"There is two reasons why I wear it, one: Mom gave it to me and two: I'm genetically altered, so my powers are completely out of control." I said slight anger toning my voice, she looked at me with a weird expression then sighed tugging something from underneath her shirt.

"I got one too, I was in Genesis also." I just stared in awe, I didn't know what to think. Our parents gave us both to the Edison Group? those were questions for another day.

**Here's Chapter 9! **

**I left it a random spot again xD**

**I'll work on the next chapter when I get up.**

**Well enjoy reading!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	10. On The Road Again

Erika and I looked around the hotel looking for the corpse one of us accidentally rose, we found it struggling to walk near a tree. I attempted to picture to female corpse, long blonde hair, bright blueish green eyes, and short stature. But when I tried to release her nothing happened she kept coming towards me, I turned to Erika.

"I can't release her." I said, she nodded sitting down to concentrate before I knew it the corpse stopped, she touched her own amulet.

"It helps me concentrate, our mom gave me one also before I was adopted." Erika said smiling her long hair covering her eyes.

"I does the same for me, but I can't take mine off." I answered, she gave me a weird look.

"Why not?" Erika asked, I sighed.

"Long story." I simply said, she shrugged and headed for the door of the hotel, I grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"What Chloe?" Erika asked turning towards me.

"Can you read minds?" I asked bluntly, I didn't know how else to ask, she sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, one of the experiments they did on me, I hate using it but it comes in handy for knowing who to trust." She said a smirk on her face.

"I wouldn't have openly joined you if I knew I couldn't trust you." She said pulling open the door, I shrugged and followed her inside. We made it back to our room, Derek, Simon and Tori sat inside. Mr. Bae was nowhere to be found.

"Chloe!" Simon said as Erika and I stood at the door, I walked over to my bed where Derek was sitting.

"Where were you two?" He asked being his over protective self, I laughed.

"Oh ya know, just releasing dead bodies and stuff." I said being sarcastic, he just continued to stare at me.

"Erika accidentally rose a corpse, apparently she was in Genesis too." I said, Erika nodded to confirm it. Derek looked completely surprised, the look he gave me was unreadable.

"We have to talk." He whispered in my ear, I nodded and followed him outside the motel room and down the hall to the elevator.

"Are you sure we can even trust her?" He said a concerning look in his eyes, I sighed.

"Oh course we can, she's my sister." I said, Derek just looked at me.

"How do you know?" He asked, I sighed. I told him how I found out about Erika, this was a weird coincidence that I happen to find my older sister on the run but we will see how things go. He was still in shock but I knew being who Derek is it will take him a while to actually trust her, he did the same with me when we were in Lyle house. We walked back to my room, I opened the door. Simon and Tori were arguing about something, Mr. Bae was trying to break it up and Erika sat back laughing at them. When they noticed us in the doorway they stopped and looked at us.

"So where were you two?" Tori asked, Derek shrugged.

"Chloe had something to tell me." He said, Mr. Bae looked at me with wide eyes, I shook my head even though I had lied I told Derek, and Derek told Simon. I still needed to tell Tori, I'd let her know when the guys and Erika go and get dinner for everyone. I checked my watch it said: 2:30 pm, I sighed and pulled Derek back out of the room.

"Come on." I said dragging him outside to the small patch of trees that resided behind the hotel.

"Sorry, I don't feel like being cramped in the hotel room all day." I said, he smiled and made me sit behind a tree. He sat his self beside me wrapping his arms around me, he leaned over and pressed his lips against mine, his working with mine firmly. I smiled braking us apart.

"If only we had a stretch of woods, you could try changing again." I said, he nodded. When he changed we would play games, well they were more to help him in his wolf form, like we would play hide and seek. I would usually hide and he would try and track me down as practice. He placed his fingers underneath my chin tilting my face up and pressing his lips back against mine. A scream tore us apart.

"Where is it coming from?" I asked Derek, he stopped for a second as another scream rang out.

"Our room." He said quickly turning around bolting back into the motel, I ran upstairs as fast as I could. When I made it to our room Derek had some guy pinned.

"What-"

"Get everyone out Chloe." Mr. Bae cut me off, I nodded and led everyone outside. I had no idea what was going on, minutes later Derek came down blood streaming down his face from his head.

"What happened Derek?" I said concerned, he wiped blood from his lip.

"Another attack, somehow they're tracking us." He said.

"What do you mean?" Simon spoke up.

"They're using other werewolves." Derek said, I sighed.

"So I guess were heading to a different place?" I asked, he nodded. We all headed up to the rooms to gather our things, when I walked into the room the guy that attacked us was unconscious.

"Quickly gather your things and meet me in the van." Mr. Bae said, the three of us nodded and quickly packed the loose items that were around the room. When we were all done we made our way down to to the front of the hotel where the van was parked. Derek and Simon came down just after us, Mr. Bae was already waiting for us. We seat in our respective seat, Erika sat next to Simon in the back because Tori called shotgun again. Now we just had find a less public place to stay from the time being.

**Here's Chapter 10!**

**Thanks for reading c:**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	11. More Trouble

Mr. Bae had found a small motel with the help Erika, thankfully it was near a somewhat abandoned road and a park packed with trees about a block away. We pulled up to the crappy motel, I sighed hoping I could get my own bed, but that was highly unlikely. We all climbed out of the van, I walked around the back of the van to grab my bag. When I came back around to the side of the van Mr. Bae had come out from the check in desk.

"So how many rooms?" I asked Mr. Bae, he simply smiled.

"Two, one for the guys and one for the girls." He said, I smiled. Even if I have to sleep on the floor at least were not all cramped in a room even now with a new person tagging along, I grabbed the key Mr. Bae handed to me, I looked at the key it had the room number. Tori and Erika followed me to room 101, I unlocked the door and swung it open. The room was dirty and messy, I sighed walking in and dropping my bag next to the front door.

"Guess we have to start cleaning up." I said, Tori obviously sighed and plopped herself on the bed, Erika smiled.

"I'll help." She said starting to pick up the garbage that was thrown around the room. After Erika and I finished cleaning up Mr. Bae called us over for some pizza, Tori opened the door and the smell of pepperoni pizza filled my nose, my stomach grumbled. I quickly grabbed a slice before Derek ate the whole extra large box, he is like a bottomless pit. I ate my single slice which surprisingly it filled me up, I walked out of the room and sat on a random plastic chair that sat between our rooms, the cool air surrounding me.

"Hey there." A man's voice came from the parking lot, my body tensed, do I run back into the room and tell them or stay and see what he wants? they both ran through my head, I just stay put , I honestly don't know why.

"Looks like you need some help." The man said coming towards me into the light, I squinted to see the man. He was quite large but not as big as Derek, a strong build and decked out in leather.

"Do you need anything?" I asked the man, he snorted a laugh.

"Nah just making sure your alright, this isn't a good place in town, can't trust anyone." He said, I simply smiled trying to be polite.

"Thanks, but I'm fine just sitting outside enjoying the weather." I said, keeping a careful eye on this guy, I could hear everyone laughing out there, Derek was probably still eating so he wasn't paying much attention. The man came a little closer.

"So how old are you?" He asked, was he seriously asking my age? doesn't my height kinda give it away? I sighed.

"13." I lied, maybe he would leave me alone, he looked to be about my dad's age so about 40ish.

"Okay." He said smirking, he came a little closer that weird smirk still on his face.

"What are you doing?" I asked now that he stood right in front of me.

"You wanna go for a ride?" He asked, I sharply shook my head.

"No thanks, I'm good."I said, his face twisted in anger.

"This time I'm not asking." He said grabbing my shoulders trying to get me off the chair, I kicked him in his special spot and got away from his grasp, I dashed away making sure to keep my distance.

"Come back here you little bitch." He exclaimed trying to get over the pain. He starting running towards me although he looked like a running monkey, having my small stature I quickly dodged him as he barreled towards me. The second time he he came running he caught my arm gripping it tightly.

"This time your not getting away." He said a look of pure evil painted on his face, I tried to squirm away.

"Stop, let me go!" I practically yelled hoping Derek would hear me over the talking and laughing that was going on in the room. The man started to drag me to his truck, I looked behind my shoulder and saw the guys' door open, a large figure blocking the light that spilled from the room. It was Derek, I sometimes thank that he's a werewolf because trouble seems to find me quite a lot. Derek walked out of the room as the man pushed me into his truck.

"Excuse me!" Derek yelled, the man closed the truck door on the side I was in._  
_

"What do you want?" The man asked Derek an angry tone in his voice.

"That girl in the truck, is she with you?" Derek asked the man, he was playing it smart pretending that he didn't know me.

"Uh yeah, she's my daughter." The man lied right to Derek's face, Derek laughed sizing him up.

"Wrong answer." Derek said grinning, he sucker punched the man in the face, the man fell to the asphalt clutching his jaw.

"She's not with you, she's with me." Derek said giving him another punch to the jaw, I climbed out of the truck and ran over to Derek, I just hugged him.

"Get your dad to call the cops." I said muffled under his sweater, he hesitated and nodded. Derek went inside the room and I waited the the guy who was unconscious, Derek came back out moments later coming up to me.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked, I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine, I thought he was friendly." I said, he gripped my arms.

"You can't trust anyone but us, you got it Chloe." Derek practically yelled at me, I coward back.

"I know, I'm sorry." I said, getting out of his grip in slinking back into the darkness.

"Chloe, I'm sorry." Derek said afterwards, I ignored him and walked back to my room.

"Just tell me when the cops get here, their gonna want a statement from me." I simply said walking in the room and slamming the door behind me, I jumped onto on of the two beds and stuffed my face in the pillow. Don't get me wrong, I know he's just worried about me but sometimes he takes it too far and it makes me mad, I sighed and rolled over onto my back.

**Bam, another cliff hanger!**

**I always post these late at night, sorry xD**

**Enjoy reading. C:**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	12. Close

After about half an hour a knock sounded at the door, I got off the bed and opened it.

"What?" I said, Derek sighed.

"Cops are here." He said, I nodded and slid past him and walked to the cruiser that sit next to the man's truck.

"Hello, my name is Officer Hawken and I'd like to ask you some questions." He smiled pulling out his notepad and pen to write down my answers.

"Okay, first off what is your name?"

"Cleo Kimiri." I had to lie, I couldn't use my real name.

"Alright and how old are you?" He asked.

"16."

"And who are you here with?" He asked while writing.

"My family." I had to make up a lie, if I told him I was with a group of people and we were on the run from this group that did experiments on most of us he'd send me straight to a mental hospital.

"Okay, and can explain what happened?" He questioned, I nodded.

"First off I was just sitting on the that plastic chair." I pointed to to plastic chair that was now in pieces, he just nodded to let me finish explaining.

"Then he tried kidnapping me and then my older step brother came out and punched him." I said, he didn't say anything until he finished writing down my statement.

"Alright could you go get your step brother." He asked, I nodded and walked to the guys' room.

"Derek." I said motioning for him to come here, he came up to me.

"What Chloe?" He asked.

"Cop wants to talk to you, I said you guys were my family, plus use you fake name." I said, he nodded, I walked into the room everyone stared at me.

"What?" I said, Tori stood up.

"Are you okay?" Tori asked, I looked at her with a confused look.

"Yeah, I'm fine- Wait, did Derek tell you guys?" I asked Tori, she looked around the room trying to avoid the question, I sighed.

"Whatever, you were going to pry it from me later anyways." I said, she shrugged, I leaned against the wall as Erika and Tori talked away they seemed to be hitting it off quite quickly, that was nice since Tori and I hate each other I mean we have our good moments but she was still a bitch to me. Well it started in Lyle house when she thought I was trying to take Simon from her bu that was way before she found out that Simon was her brother, I still make fun of her about that from time to time. Derek came through the door.

"So?" Simon asked, Derek closed the door behind him.

"My story checks out so the man is being send to jail for attempted kidnapping." Derek said, Simon smiled.

"It's what he deserves." Simon said, Derek looked over at me motioning me to go outside, I sighed and walked to the door opening it and shutting it behind me, I walked around to the back of the motel. I heard the a door open, maybe it was Derek I sat and waited for him to come around the corner, as I thought Derek can around the corner and sat next to me on the concrete.

"Now what did you want?" I said still angry with Derek from yelling at me, I sighed.

"I'm sorry Chloe, I really am." Derek said pulling me closer, I sighed.

"I forgive you but you have control your anger." I said, he nodded.

"I'll try." He said, that meant a lot to me the more we spend together the calmer he becomes but I sometimes like the mean Derek well not towards me anyways. I gripped his shirt pulling him down towards my face.

"Ready to play?" I said our noses barley touching, a he smirked.

"Hell yeah." He said jumping up pulling me up at the same time, we walked the one block to the park. It was night time so the only people that would be there were maybe some druggie teenagers. We made it to the park the sun was setting, pretty oranges and reds filled the sky. I was with the one person I cared about the most, we sat under a large pine tree, the branches hung so low that they pretty much covered us.

"So you sure your okay?" Derek asked, I smirked.

"Don't worry Der-Bear, I'm fine." I said, he grunted.

"Don't call me that." He said sharply.

"I'll make you like it one day, I swear." I said laughing, Derek cuddled up closer to me. Before we knew it was dusk and the sun was gone.

"Ready?" I asked, he nodded, I turned around so he could have some privacy while he got undressed, I turned myself around. Derek was on all fours breathing heavily, I heard the bones snapping but it was quicker it took only minutes for him to change, he was finally getting the hang of changing into his wolf soon it should only take him seconds to change. A large black wolf sat in front of me panting hard, I smiled.

"Count." I said, standing up he simply nudged my legs. I dashed out from under the tree trying to find a hiding spot that was down wind so it would be harder for Derek to find me. I found a pretty good climbing tree and climbed it as high as I dared myself to go, I could hear Derek trotting though the park his loud panting was a dead giveaway. I kept myself quiet and flat up against the tree, I noticed Derek slightly circling the tree I was in which meant he found me. I started climbing down the tree went I was about four feet off the ground I lost my foot and fell backwards, I let out a small screech. I braced my body for impact but something caught me, I opened my eyes to see a human Derek that had me cradled in his arms.

"You okay Chloe." Derek asked a concerned look in his eyes, I smiled.

"I'm fine, but you changed back extremely fast." I said, he smirked and put me down and dash for the tree that had his clothes, I laughed and made my way towards the tree.

**SHABAM, Chapter 12. It's a little boring but that's okay c:**

**Enjoy Reading.**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	13. Helpless

When I finally made it back to the tree Derek was already dressed, it took me a few minutes to find my way in the dimly lit park. I noticed a pair of swings, I grabbed Derek's arm.

"Come on." I said dragging him towards the swing set, he sighed and followed me to the swings. I had some trouble getting onto the swing because of my short stature, Derek boosted me up on the swing, I motioned for him sit on the swing beside me but he didn't budge.

"Der-" I tried to say, he stopped me by laying his finger over my lips. He leaned his face down pressing his lips against mine, our lips working together. I broke us apart, I hung my arms around his neck.

"It's getting late, there gonna come looking for us soon." I said, he grunted.

"Yeah, I know." He said, I pushed myself off the swing and headed back to the motel. We walked out of the park we passed the motel because we just wanted to walk for awhile, I looked at my watch it read: 12 am. I sighed, then I smacked into a wall of flesh.

"I-I'm sorry." I said looking up, I saw a tall teenager about Derek's age but Derek is still taller, there were five of them.

"Yeah you better be sorry." The one I bumped into said with anger, I slightly jumped when he said that.

"Back off." Derek said with a growl, the guys laughed.

"What's wrong lover boy?" One of the others said, I back up into Derek, he placed a protective arm across me. They all smirked at each other and pulled something from their pockets.

"Weapons?" I whispered to Derek, he nodded and gripped me a little tighter. One of them lunged at Derek, when he put up his arms to protect his self I moved out of the way, their leader grabbed me and held a pistol to my head.

"I think I'll take her, beat down the guy." He said dragging me towards the park, I kicked and flailed trying to hit him.

"Let her go!" Derek yelled trying to fend off the four other guys which he could do easily, I finally hit him in the shin with my heel.

"Stop squirming girl or I'll blow your head off." He said pressing the barrel of the pistol hard against my temple. I stopped squirming but I had to think fast, I didn't want to know what he was going to do to me, I noticed a building that looked abandoned. I elbowed him in the nose and ran off running as fast as my legs could take me.

"Come back you bitch!" The guy yelled, I dashed across the street.

"Chloe!" Derek yelled, I ignored him, he could handle him self I on the other hand I needed to get away and just hide for the night then I would go back. I ran to the abandoned building, but the guy was right behind me, I had to find somewhere else quickly. "Run, just stay alive, for them." I said to myself over and over, I made him get lost in the large building. I dashed out and saw a house that looked worn down, I quickly ran to it and went inside finally being able to breathe a sigh of relief. "I guess I would have to stay here for the night, just to be on the safe side." I said to myself laying myself down on the couch relaxing.

***Derek's PoV***

I watched Chloe run to the large abandoned factory building the guy that had grabbed her was chasing her, I finished off the last guy and I ran back to the motel, maybe she circled around heading back to the motel. I burst through the door Simon and dad just stared at me.

"Did Chloe come back?" I said loudly, they both shook their heads.

"Why, what happened?" Simon said his face red and flustered, I gripped the door almost snapping it in half.

"Gang of random teenagers attacked us, Chloe ran off I don't know where she went." I said quickly.

"We have to find her." Simon said getting up and heading towards me.

"No, it's too late." Dad said, I looked at him confused.

"But we can't leave her out there." I said, he shook his head.

"She's fine, this is not the first times it's happened." Simon said agreeing with Dad, I shook my head.

"But she was with me, she's alone." I said, Dad shook his head.

"No." Dad said, I growled walking in and slamming the door behind me, I just sat and waited for Simon and Dad to go to bed that's when I would go and find Chloe myself.

***Chloe's PoV* **

I huddled up on the couch, I could hear the teens yelling from across the street but I couldn't hear what they were actually saying. I kept quiet and hoped the night would go by quickly, I hear a bang on the door which startled me. I got off the couch to try and hide but there was no where to hide the only thing in this tiny house is a couch, upstairs didn't seem safe enough because in movies the idiot girl runs upstairs to hide, I stayed where I was trying to hide as best I could. One of them kicked down the door, I pushed myself against the wall trying to be quiet.

"Come out girl, we know your in here." One of them said, I crouched down.

"You two go upstairs." Their leader said, I started making my way to the back door then a hand grabbed my arm.

"Gotcha." Their leader said, I tried loosen his grip by dashing forwards but I didn't get very far since he had a fist full of my hair. I struggled to to get free but the more I tried to get away the more they laughed at me. Their leader pulled me backwards into his arms, I tried to struggle then a hand slowly slid down my body I started freaking out and screamed.

"That's enough." A voice sounded behind me, I had to process the voice for a second. It was Derek.

"Derek!" I yelled, trying to brake free. Most of them ran off because they were scared of Derek the only one that was left was the leader. Derek threw a punch when the guy put up his arms to block I got out of the way. I ran into the kitchen and hid waiting for Derek to finish the guy off, I could hear him begging Derek to stop and apologizing over and over. Minutes later Derek found me in the kitchen, I jumped into his arm crying I really didn't know what came over me I was just happy to see him.

**Chapter 13. **

**I'm always ending these at a weird spot. :P**

**I hope you enjoy reading :D**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	14. What Happened?

I didn't know the reason I was crying maybe I was scared but I honestly had no clue why. Derek lifted my face up wiping the tears that streamed down my face.

"It's okay Chloe." He said leading me out of the house and back to the motel, he stopped be before I went into my room. He pulled me close quickly pressing his lips against mine, seconds later I broke us apart.

"Night Derek." I said, turning around opening the door, he smiled and went inside his own room. I slowly crept in making sure not to wake Erika and Tori, I kicked off my shoes and slid right into bed. I woke up the next morning, I slowly out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, I stood in front of the mirror only to see a giant gash on the side of my face "When did I get that?" I thought, I pulled off the sweater and saw bruises all over my arms. I quickly cleaned the wound and left the bathroom pulling my sweater back over myself. I walked out of the motel room to see Tori and Erika laughing.

"Morning guys." I said walking up to them, they both looked at me.

"What happened to you?" Erika asked me, I sighed.

"Long story." I said sitting on the cement next to them.

"Were listening." Tori said, I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." I said, I told them everything that happened last night, they just stared at me, I shrugged.

"Trouble just seems to find me." I said, Tori smirked.

"Sounds about right." Tori said, I just stood up.

"Have they gone to get breakfast yet?" I asked Tori, she nodded then I went back into the room and sat on my bed. I looked over at my bedside table, I still had Derek's Ipod. I played the random music Derek put on it. Something startled me awake, I jumped up to see Derek coming into the room.

"Breakfast is here." He said, I nodded and got up off my bed following him out the door. I followed him into his room to see actual home cooked food instead of always buying it.

"You guys made this?" I asked in awe, Mr. Bae and Simon nodded, it's been months since I've actually had a home cooked meal, I smiled wide.

"Then let's eat." Tori said walking to the table of food. There was eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles and tons of fruit. After we ate I felt like I couldn't eat for days, I got up and walked out of the room to get some fresh air Derek following me out, I sat on the cold cement.

"What are going to do today?" I asked, he shrugged.

"Dad wants to take us around town." He said, I shrugged.

"Wouldn't be bad to know our way." I said, he nodded and leaned against the brick wall.

"Hey do you wanna go get milkshakes later?" Derek suddenly asked, I smirked.

"Sure." I responded, he gave me a smile, one I only get to see. Tori and Erika were off somewhere talking, they never shut up and Simon and Mr. Bae were making sure we have escape plans in case the Edison group or the Cabal finds us again. I just walked around aimlessly until Derek was ready to leave. Derek came around the corner of the motel, I smiled.

"Ready to go?" I asked, he nodded. We walked to the ice cream shop that was a couple of blocks from the motel, Mr. Bae didn't mind that we went out as long as we didn't go to far from the motel. Derek held open the giant glass door for me.

"Thanks." I said walking in and spotting a more secluded spot for us to sit, we sat in the booth waiting for the waiter to come take our orders.

"Hello, welcome to Freeze, may I take your order?" A young man said holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"Sure, I'll take a medium chocolate milkshake, how about you Derek?" I said, he thought for a moment.

"Large strawberry." he said, eyeing the waiter as he wrote down our order.

"Alright it should be ready in about five minutes." He said walking away, I looked at Derek.

"Why were you eyeing him like that?" I said in a low voice, he rolled his eyes.

"I didn't like the way he looked at you, that's all." He whispered back, I slouched in the seat crossing my arms waiting in silence for our milkshakes. A couple minutes passed and the waiter came striding towards us with our milkshakes, he handed us our shakes and walked off to wait more tables. It took me about half an hour to finish my shake, it only took Derek less than five minutes but that's Derek. The waiter came to our table when Derek went to the bathroom.

"Hey." He said, I gave a polite smile.

"Hi." I said, he smiled.

"My name is Kyle." He said.

"Chloe." I said, he sat him self down, I was about to say something but I held it back. He flirted with me for a few minutes, I saw Derek come out of the bathroom as Kyle told me a story about when he was younger, Derek came to the table and placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle turned his head to Derek.

"Oh hi." Kyle said, trying to get up but Derek forced him to stay put.

"What were you doing?" Derek said, I crossed my arms.

"He was flirting with me." I simply said.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but she's mine." Derek said, Kyle looked from him to me.

"Really?" He said, Derek let him go and payed for our milkshakes and with that we left heading back to the motel. When we made it back the van was gone Tori, Simon, Mr. Bae and Erika were no where to be found, I opened the door.

"Tori, Erika!" I yelled searching everywhere but no luck. Derek and I just sat around, we didn't know what happened or where they went.

**Well here's chapter 14 c:**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	15. Another Fight

Derek and I sat outside the motel for almost two hours when finally a silver van pulled up to the motel, was it them? We both jumped up, then the doors opened to revel the others, I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where did you guys go?" I asked Tori.

"We went on the ride around town." Tori said, I nodded.

"Okay." I said walking back into the room, I felt kinda stupid since I knew that we were supposed to go and drive around town. I flopped onto my bed, touching the gash that was on my face it stung, next time Simon and Mr. Bae went on a run I should ask them to get me some peroxide so I could clean it properly without getting an infection. Tori came in with Erika, I breathed deeply.

"Hey Tori." I said.

"What do you want Chloe?" She asked sitting on her bed, I sighed.

"Can you take another look at my mom's case?" I asked, she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah sure, whatever." She said, well seems like Tori had no problem being a bitch to me again since she had my older sister to hang with. Tori pulled her bag from under her bed and took her laptop from her bag searching up the file quickly, I leaned my head against the wall waiting for some new information at this rate we had nothing, the only thing we knew was her death was not an accident. Tori sighed.

"There's nothing more to find." She said closing her laptop, I sat my straight and headed for the door, when I got to the door I stopped.

"Thanks." I said to Tori before I opened the door leaving the room, I dashed around to the back of the motel and sat myself down. Right now I just wanted to be left alone, I was set on finding what really happened to my mother, but at this rate I wont find anything useful. I heard someone yelling, I got up and went around to the front of the motel to see a tall lady about 5'11, shoulder length blonde hair and dark grey eyes. She was talking to Mr. Bae.

"Where is she?" She said, Mr. Bae gave the lady a confusing look.

"Who?" He said, I stayed put just slightly peering around the corner of the motel.

"Where is subject 16 Kit? I know you have her." She said adjusting her posture, I slightly shuttered, who did she want? it was either Me, Tori or Erika. I pressed myself against the wall trying to be as quiet as I could. In an instant Kit had her pinned to the ground restraining her quickly without struggle.

"Derek!" Mr. Bae yelled, Derek came out.

"Dad wh-"

"Just help me bring her around back." Mr. Bae said cutting Derek off, he nodded and picked her up bringing her around back. When she noticed me her eyes went wide, then I knew who subject 16 was. It was me. Derek and Mr. Bae put her down in the grass, now that I knew she was with the Edison Group rage started building inside of me, I walked up to her, I needed to know if the Edison group have anything to do with my mother's death.

"Now you tell me what happened to my mother, I know it wasn't just an accident." I yelled at the female who lay tied up of the grass, she resisted to say a word meaning she knew something. I saw Derek in his wolf form, I guess others were on the way so he decided to change but without me? that was different. Derek trotted over making her tremble a little.

"Now tell me." I said as Derek lay beside me.

"We killed her... She took one of our most valuable subjects, she needed to be eliminated." She sputtered out, when she said that tear started emerging from my eyes, I stood up and continuously kicked her body with rage. When I noticed that she was throwing up blood I stopped kicking her.

"You killed my mother when I was five, I've had to live with that for eleven years, you have no idea what I've been through because of the stupid Edison Group." I yelled, she just snickered. I wanted to kill her my rage was controlling me but Derek stood in front of my legs making me snap out of my rage. Cars skidded to a stop in front of the motel.

"They're here!" I yelled, Tori, Erika and Simon came running towards us, getting ready to fight well not Erika she kinda hung back trying to stay away from the fighting, I ignored it and fought the oncoming battle with the Edison Group. Men came at us, they were probably supernaturals so we had to be careful. I kicked on in the ribs only hard enough to knock him down for a few seconds, Derek came in and clamped his jaw around his neck, I watched the blood gush from his neck. I turned around to keep of fighting when a fist contacted with my jaw knocking me back, pain exploded in my jaw. I scrambled to my feet, my head spun and I felt dizzy but i pushed away the feeling, I couldn't abandon my friends. Tori shot binding spells as best as she could, I noticed Erika hid behind a tree I didn't know why but I had other things to worry about at the moment. When we finished off the rest of the guys we had to immediately pack up and leave hopefully to a different motel but stay in the city, I ran into our room grabbing my bag from under the bed and packing the loose things that were around the bed, I shoved Derek's Ipod in my pocket so I didn't forget it. I ran out to the van waiting on everyone else, I knew I should have been with Derek to his change back but the adrenaline made me forget until I was already at the van. Everyone came up to the van, I noticed Erika but we didn't exchange looks. Derek stood beside me, I turned to him.

"Sorry." I whispered, he smirked meaning it's okay, we all climbed into van trying to find a new motel before sundown.

**Sorry it took a little longer for this chapter to come out, been really busy lately.**

**So enjoy this chapter! **

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


	16. Ending

We found a motel quickly, Mr. Bae got us our rooms. I just hope they don't find us which is probably gonna happen anyways, I grabbed my bag from the back of the van. Mr. Bae handed Tori our room key and specifically told us not to leave the room until we were called to come get breakfast tomorrow morning. I walked in and threw my bag on the floor next to the nightstand closest to the door, Tori had this weird problem with sleeping on the bed closest to the door because shes worried she "might get kidnapped or something" honestly it was quite annoying, I crawled into the itchy blanket on the bed. I fell asleep quickly since all the fighting tired me out. I woke up from Tori and Erika talking and laughing loudly, I rolled towards them.

"Loud enough?" I mumbled, they both looked at me and shrugged.

"Are we?" Erika said, I nodded and pushed the blanket off my body, getting out of bed. I had to ask Erika why she didn't help yesterday when we had to fight against the Edison Group, I put on my shoes and grabbed Erika's arm.

"I need to talk to you." I said, she nodded and followed me outside the motel room. We stood in between the two rooms.

"I only have one question to ask you." I asked she nodded.

"Ask away." She said, I sighed.

"Why didn't you help fight last night?" I asked, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm not good at fighting." She said, I nodded slowly trying to process what she said, I shrugged and went back into the room, I rather not get a lecture from Derek because I stepped outside . My brain told me otherwise not to believe her but she was my sister. I heard a light knock on the door.

"Chloe?" Derek's voice questioned behind the door, I got up and walked to the door opening it quickly.

"What would you like?" I asked, he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door I somehow managed to close the door behind me. It's been a a couple of days since Derek and I had some time alone, he pulled me behind the motel disappointingly this one was more in residential area so we had to keep things a little more on the down low. We sat against the brick wall watching the cars drive by, I wasn't sure what our next move was but it was more living day to day and hoping not to be found again. I leaned my head against his shoulder while he played with my hair, he placed his fingers underneath my chin slightly tilting it up. Derek pressed his lips against mine but only for a few seconds, a car door slammed which started us apart. I jumped up and peered around the corner men decked out in armor ran out of the back of the large black van, Derek grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back, he rammed his elbow into the window to my room making a loud shuttering sound as the pieces of glass hit the cement.

"Be careful not to cut yourself." He said, I nodded as he hoisted me up to the window letting me climb through first. I made it through without hurting myself, I turned around only to not see Derek there.

"Derek!?" I yelled out the window, I spun around to see Tori and Erika staring at me.

"Uh Chloe?" Tori asked eyes wide.

"Move." I simply said which made Tori jump off her bed and grab her things, I grabbed my things and tossed them out the broken window.

"Come on, were getting out this way." I said, they both nodded.

"I'm going first." Tori demanded as she threw her bag out the window, Erika and I boosted her to the window and made sure she made it out without scratches, Erika then helped me up to the window and I crawled out. I motioned for Erika to come out but she didn't, Tori and I put our bags behind a tree to keep them hidden. I grabbed Tori and ran around to the front of the motel when a blow to the back of my head knocked me out. I jumped awake trying to find out where I am, I spotted Erika across the room tied. I tried to see if my pocket knife was still in my pocket but of course it wasn't I cursed under my breath.

"Erika!" I said trying to be as quiet as I could, she twitch then her eyes flew open.

"C-Chloe? Where are we?" She asked, I took a glance around the room.

"No idea." I said, I scooted across the floor trying to reach her.

"Here, help me get untied." I said turned around so she could untie my hands, she did it within a minute. I untied my legs then I untied Erika's hands, I grabbed her and headed towards the door. I quietly opened it checking the halls for anyone, thank god it was empty we rushed down the hall making our footsteps as quiet as possible. I was split from the rest of the group only having my sister to depend on, a sudden pain shot in my leg I fell forward, I swung my head around to see a shoulder with a pistol clenched in his hands, I grabbed my leg.

"Stay down." He yelled, Erika looked around as the man's large feet clomped down the hallway, Erika pulled me into a room with many chairs and couches crowding it. I sudden heard footsteps coming right at us, Erika suddenly grabbed my arms and pulled them behind my back.

"Erika what are you doing?" I said wrenching my head towards the oncoming footsteps.

"Ahh finally, Subject 16." A man said coming around the corner, Subject 16? I remember that lady calling me that, when the man came into the light but I didn't know who it was.

"Who is this?" I said trying to get from Erika's grip.

"I'm Mr. St Cloud." He said, I looked in horror, he was the leader of the Cabal swat team but what did he want with me? The Edison Group did the experiments on me.. Unless they've been working together all along and had my older sister come into my life just so they can get me back. My sister was the only family I had besides my Dad that I trusted but she betrayed me by working with the people my friends and I have been trying to rid of.

"Stop, what are you doing?" I asked trying to get away, she chuckled.

"Helping them." She said tightening her grip.

"Why?" I questioned, she sighed.

"Because I despise people like you... supernaturals." She said anger filling her voice, I twisted my head back as far as it could go.

"But your one too." I said, she sighed.

"I am, but not for long." She said, were they still doing experiments on her? I didn't know, I just knew I had to find a way to get out of here. I took a deep breath and flung my head backwards hitting Erika in the nose which made her let go allowing me to sprint out of the door and down the hall, there was only one person I had to find. Derek. When I reached the end of the hall I noticed in big red lettering "EXIT" I pushed open the door, when I did a large black figure jumped on me, I closed my eyes as my body hit the ground. I opened my eyes to see Derek (In wolf form) panting over me, he moved aside and let me get up, I got to my feet.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked, he motioned his muzzle to the stretch woods that surrounded the building, we rushed over to the woods to find Tori, Simon and Mr. Bae. I was glad that they were okay, ten men started stormed out of the building and started surrounding the woods. Derek nudged my legs making me stumble forwards but Tori grabbed my arm, I swung my head towards her.

"Where's Erika?" She said a look in her eyes I've never seen before, I hung my head.

"Gone." I said, she let go of my arm.

"What do you mean Chloe!?" She said, I sighed.

"She's been with them the whole time, she tricked us into trusting her and look where it got us." I said trying not to yell, Tori and Simon just looked at me.

"Let's just get out of here." Simon said stepping forwards, Derek grunted meaning he agreed, he started pushing on the back of my legs making me go deeper into the forest. I know he didn't want me getting hurt but I had to do my part and help them fight, they went on ahead to try and get out of here safely but left me behind since my powers are kinda "useless" when fighting. I stayed at safe distance as they fought off the men, Derek taking on two easily while Tori, Simon and Mr. Bae tag-teamed the rest throwing spells at them knocking them down. I saw the door open and there stood Mr. St. Cloud and my so-called sister. I ran out of the woods I couldn't watch my sister betray us anymore I should have listened to Derek when he asked me if we could trust her. Derek ran towards Mr. St. Cloud, I grabbed Tori her rage towards Erika should help. We grabbed Erika and held her down as Derek just jumped on Mr. St. Cloud, the colour red flew into the air, I looked at Mr. St. Cloud his throat was ripped out, he was gasping for air.

"No Mr. St. Cloud!" Erika screamed, she turned to me.

"It's all your fault." She said to me, I didn't know what came over me but I ripped her pedant from her neck.

"You don't deserve this." I said with anger, I pushed her to the ground and let Tori and her brother deal with her while I walked over to Derek to make sure he was okay. I knelt down to the panting wolf, he jerked his head to the woods and started heading towards it. I followed him until he finally stopped and slumped down in a small thicket, I sat next to him and watched him change back but this time it was 10x faster and no vomiting although I still heard the snapping of his bones. Derek lay there letting his energy build up, I found his clothes near a tree that was close to where he changed. I handed him his clothes and turned away so he could have some privacy to get dressed. We walked back to find the rest of the gang trying to get information from Erika.

"I already told you, I know nothing." She said, Derek placed a hand on his dad's shoulder they exchanged a look.

"Let's go." Mr. Bae said standing up and heading towards the van, Erika looked around frantically.

"You can't leave me here." She said, Tori didn't even look at her she just followed her dad to the van along with Simon.

"Chloe please, I'm your sister." She said, I looked at her with anger.

"You were never my sister." I said grabbing Derek's arm letting him lead me to the van. I climbed in before Derek and sat in my regular seat and before I knew it we were back at the motel, I jumped out and ran for my bag behind the motel. I grabbed Tori's also since she didn't move from the front seat of the van, I turned to head back to the van when a 6foot something wall blocked my way.

"Yes Derek?" I said, he made me drop the bags and bent down pressing his lips to mine I grabbed his collar pulling him closer when the slam of the van door made me jump. I sighed and grabbed the bags heading to the van, now that the Cabal Swat team is done we just have one more thing we need to do. Completely get rid of the Edison Group but that's an adventure for another day.

**Yes I know shitty ending but I had to finish this quickly before I completely stopped working on it.**

**But thanks for reading and enjoying my story.**

**Kassy/DreamLess16**


End file.
